Joined Efforts: a Bella and Edward story!
by TwilightEverlasting1918
Summary: FREQUENTLY UPDATED-This is a Bella and Edward story and each chapter is written by a different writer. Its really fun and exciting to see all the different writing styles out there, if your interested in writing a chapter just PM me.  more info inside...
1. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS FIRST!

**A/N- This is going to be a Bella and Edward story. But other characters can join in if you want too. it doesnt have to be all about Bella and Edward but they are the MAIN charaters**.

Ok the idea of this is that we get loads of good writers together to write ONE chapter each to make 1 big story. i have seen this done before and it went really well so i wanna try and do it.

i will write the first chapter then if someone wants to write the next chapter then just PM me and i will PM them and tell them that they get to do chapter 2! . after they have done it then someone else get to do chapter 3 and so on...

ofcorse you will have to wait for the person to finish the chapter before you, so you know where to take off from. **DONT** already write your chapter if you havent seen the one before it. otherwise the two chapters put together will not make sense.

**your chapter cant be too long or too short. 1000-2000 words plz**.

when you have read the chapter before yours and you have written your chapter , you need to send it to me via private message. i will add it to the story and i will also put your name at the top of the chapter so people know who has written what chapter.

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

please try and keep to the story lines and not go to far off e.g chapt 1. bella and edward go to italy..chapt 2. sam and emily have a wedding?

so please try and keep to the story line as best as you can. there isnt much of a plot so you have free range to do whatever really but it has to run off of the last chapter. you ARE allowed to do chiffhangers if you want to.

**NO LEMONS AT ALL!** and if there is violance please dont make it too detailed, you have to describe what it happening yes but please dont go overboard.

when and only WHEN i have told you that a chapter is complete is when you should start writing yours.

If someone has written something and i think its too much then i will ask you to re-write it or ill ask someone else to write that chapter but i shouldnt have to if you have read this, you understand what you can and cant write.

Any questions then feel free to ask me and if you are interested in writing a chapter then just PM me and ill tell you when a chapter is avaible to be written.

**most of all have fun! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 By TwilightEverlasting1918

**This chapter was written by TwilightEverlasting1918**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

As i awoke to the sound of my alarm, i looked out the window to see that it was a sunny day in forks, which i was happy and sad about. Happy because we dont get meny sunny days in forks, but sad because Edward will be gone for a couple of days 'camping'. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Ten minutes later, i was walking down the stairs just as Charlie was about the leave for work.

"Hey Bells have a good day at school, ill see you tonight ok". He was in such a rush that i barely got to say thanks to him before he closed the door. As i sat at the table eating my breakfast, i started to think what would make this day go faster. I really hated going to school without the Cullens and not seeing Edward for the next couple fo days.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and nearly chocked, when i realised i was already late for school. I really have to stop daydreaming all the time. I rushed out the door and got into my truck, amazingly without tripped once. Maybe today wont be to bad afterall.

I arrived at school with two minuets to spare and rushed into my classroom. i tried to get my breathing under control as mr. Banner walked in. i looked over to the empty seat beside me, which didnt help the feeling of sadness i was feeling. I was glad when mr. Banner didnt say we had to get into pairs because i wasnt in the mood to work with anyone apart from Edward today.

I tried to get on with my day without thinking to much about Edward and the Cullens. Most of my day passed without any interesting happening, not that i would have noticed anyway.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. As i walked into the luchroon, i tried really hard not to look at the empty table at the far end of the room.

I sat down with Jessica and angela to eat my lunch. I was happy when they didnt ask me too meny questions or tried to make me join in with there conversations.

I didnt even noticed when the bell went, until angela tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella come on, we have to get to class" i smiled up at her and picked up my backpack.

"are you ok Bella?" i didnt like people worring about me and i would have just ignored that comment if it wasnt angela who aksed me. I was really lucky to have a friend like her.

"Yes im fine, im just about depressed because edwards away..camping" angela gave me a reasuring smile in understanding because this wasnt the first time the Cullens had been away. She knew i didnt want to talk about it which i was thankful for.

The rest of the day went by and it wasnt long before i was back in my truck on my way home. I sighed was i walked into my empty house wondering, what i could do to keep me busy. I decided to start on Charlies dinner even though he wouldnt be back for a while.

As i was half way through making Charlie's dinner the door rang.I was Excited as i thought Edward might have came home early, even though i knew that it was highly unlikely.

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it wondering who it would be. As i came face to face with the person at the door, i felt my heartbeat quicken at the sight of who it was...

* * *

><p><strong>yes i know its short but i didnt want to put too much because i wanted other people to have a go at it. If you are interested in writing the following chapter then PM me to let me know.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 By Galileya

**Chapter 2 - This chapter was written by Galileya**

_**Previously-** As I was half way through making Charlie's dinner the door rang. I was excited as I thought Edward might have came home early, even though I knew that it was highly unlikely._  
><em> I walked up to the door and slowly opened it wondering who it would be. As I came face to face with the person at the door, I felt my heartbeat quicken at the sight of who it was...<em>

* * *

><p>"J..Ja..Jacob, what are you doing here? I thought you went back east!", he had this look in his eyes like if he wanted to tell me something.<br>" What Jake, what happened?" I said almost in a panic.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but Charlie..." He choked out the last part, I knew something bad happened to Charlie, Jake wouldn't be here.  
>He was back in New York studying to become an aeronautic engineer.<br>"I was on my way back to see my dad when he told me what just happened. He told me to come and tell you. He...He..died Bella, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as if it was his own father that died, well it kind of was like his father.  
>"Come in, oh my god Jacob! I..I...don't know what to say!" I was in shock, I truly was.<p>

I kept opening my mouth like a drowning fish, and that was because I truly felt like a drowning fish. What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?  
>"Jake, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED?" I asked franticly, and I swear I saw a lonely tear fall down his face.<br>"It was bad, they said it was bad, Something mauled him, something tore him up bad, Bella, and I promise you that I will find out what it was." he said it with a set face, I would know, once he sets his mind to something he will do it, no matter what it costs him.

"No! Jacob you can't do that! It's like committing suicide! If it mauled charlie It will maul you! and I can't stand losing anymore of the people I love!" finally hitting me, I started sobbing. Jacob grabbed me and put me on his lap, consoling us on our loss. What I didn't notice, is when Edward entered the house, hearing what had happened to Charlie. The only thing I heard was a gasp, and I looked into those golden orbs, that were filled with worry and concern. I stood up immediately trying to say something, but the only thing that came out was more sobs and crys. I saw the look in his eyes that showed me that he understood that i needed jake right now.

Edward didnt really know charlie all the well compared to jacob. he looked at me with a reasuring smile to let me know he was here if i needed him. he turned his back and walked out. I crumpled myself on the floor, not caring if Jacob was there or not, What do I do? Charlie was everything to me, and now I'm not even sure if he's dead, maybe im just in denial. i looked up a jake, hoping that he could explain to me what happened to Charlie, since he was something supernatural. Well he didn't tell me he was, and I didn't think there was anything wrong with him, because his eyes were Brown but i have a feeling he isnt telling me something important. they way his body look and how he seems so mature, for only being 16.

I giggled to myself, making Jacob give me a curious stare. Well of course! Here I am bawling one minute, and the next giggling. I need to sort out my priorities I swear!. Maybe I should start looking up to what happened to charlie, because I know that there isn't anything that big that can maul a human being in this dreary town of Forks. Even I knew there was something fishy about this, especially if Jacob is here in town. He would have emailed me that he was coming, because we always email, and he hates surprises as much as I do. I slowly turned around and noticed Jacob looking at me.

I got the courage to ask him why he was here. "Umm...umm..I got to go Bella, you know go visit my Dad, since here was the first place I came." I noticed how he fully avoided my question, but I let it slide, knowing full well that I would find out eventually. He and his long black hair walked out on me just like my golden eyed god did. I felt so alone. I decided to sulk in the bathroom instead. I filled the tub with warm water and my favorite scent. I didn't even bother to fully get out of my cloths before I got in the tub. I still had my shirt and underwear on.

I had only put a foot in when I felt the pressure of the day push me down lower into the water. Once I was fully submerged I let out a scream, a full blown pain inducing tear jerking scream. When I re-emerged, I was stunned to silence by the noise I heard downstairs. It sounded like a window breaking, and someone stumbling in. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed there wide eyed and paralyzed, hoping that they wouldn't hear me move. I knew it wasn't anyone I knew, they all knew where the spare key was and they would always announce who it was as soon as entering. Here I am in the bathtub, hoping for the worst, when the bathroom door opened, and I was scared stiff by who I saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. Thanks, Kate x<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 By Ella Bell

**This chapter was written by Ella Bell  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

I stared wide eyed, not sure what to do, for I was now looking straight into the blood red eyes of Victoria. My heart beat picked up and she smiled an evil smile. I wanted to back away but all I could do was curl as far away from her as the bath tub would allow. It was no use. She could easily just come forward and snap me up. I thought she would do that. She started walking slowly towards me.

"Hello Bella," she said as she kneeled down by the bath tub.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound brave but I probably sounded pathetic.

"Oh, I could think of a lot of things that I want." She said with a little smirk. "One of them would be your blood."

My breathing was getting louder and heavier. I was scared to death but I didn't want her to see that. I put on my best brave face.

"E- Edward will stop you." I choked out. I didn't sound too convincing to myself. I wouldn't believe me if I was her.

She smiled. "Oh yes, Edward. The boyfriend." She grimaced as she said that. "I was actually hoping that he would try to stop me." She said matter-of-factly.

I was extremely confused. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She stated as she got up and leaned against the wall crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to provoke her. "It's not really that obvious. I don't mean to be rude but, it seems quite stupid."

She snapped her head to look at me. She had a menacing look on her face. I think I might have said the wrong thing. She came forward at lightning speed and pulled me up by my shirt. My heart was racing with fear. She gave me a hard glare and then it softened. She pursed her lips as if debating something and then she dropped me forcefully. I fell on my left foot and I think something twisted. I fell back into the water and it splashed all over the bathroom floor.

I gasped as I sat up straight and reached for my left ankle. It was already starting to swell. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry out in pain. Victoria smirked at me.

"You humans always say the wrong things. No wonder there's so much hate in the world. Too bad you never learn from your mistakes." She looked at my ankle. "Looks like that hurts." Her smirk got bigger. "Anyway, the reason why it is so obvious is because I like to win. I don't like winning an easy fight. I like a challenge. I'm waiting for your boyfriend to get here so that I can have a real fight." She looked like she was looking far away and then she turned her head to look at me. "Do you understand now?" She asked like she was talking to a five year old.

"You won't win." I said confidently. "Edward will beat you."

She laughed a loud cackling laugh. "Oh you're such a stupid, na ve little human. Do you seriously think that a vegetarian vampire with half the strength and experience as me will beat me? Hah! Think again." She continued laughing.

I silently prayed that Edward would come quickly and bring the whole family. Victoria sat down and just looked at me as if trying to find something to pass the time with. I tried not to look at her but the way she kept staring at me was creepy. It was as if she was trying to figure something out. It finally got on my last nerves.

"What are you staring at?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she said giving me a hard glare. "Anyway I was trying to figure out what makes you so interesting." Her facial expression now turned into one of confusion. "I don't get it. You're plain, boring, and nothing extraordinary and yet they still feel the need to associate with you. What is it about you? It's like you're different but you're just like every other human." She said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I'm just very likeable." I suggested with a small smile.

"No, that's not it." She said and my smile dropped.

She just continued to stare at me. I decided to count random things to pass the time. After about ten minutes I was starting to feel cold. It was probably because of the fact that I had been in the bath tub, still half filled with water, wearing a t-shirt and underwear, which was now clinging to my body, for at least twenty minutes. I wanted to turn on more hot water or get dry and go snuggle in my bed but I couldn't. All I could do was shiver.

Victoria watched me shivering and her expression started to change. It first went to confusion, then to annoyance, and then to pure anger. She glared at me and her jaw became set in a hard grimace.

"Why the hell are you vibrating?" Victoria finally asked purely annoyed and frustrated.

"W- What?" I stuttered out confused as I shivered more violently.

She groaned. "You're vibrating and I want to know why! It's extremely annoying."

I then understood what she meant. "It's called shivering. It's what humans do when they get cold." I told her.

"Why?" she asked confused as to how that would help.

"Well I guess it's just because of the way our body reacts to the cold temperature. We're not immune to the cold like vampires. We need heat to keep us alive. It's like how you need blood to survive." I said.  
>She stared at me for a while. "Maybe I can see why the Cullen's are so drawn to you." She muttered. "You're quite interesting human." She said a bit louder.<p>

"Um... thanks?" I said timidly as I flushed a deep red.

"Before I kill you -" nice way to start "- I would like to know more about your kind. Let's see how much you can tell me before Edward gets here." She said and obviously I had to agree or she would just kill me sooner.

"Okay, well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything." She said as she leaned forward. "Surprise me."

"Um... well," I didn't know what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Our feet stink." What the hell Bella! Why did I just say that?

"You're feet stink?" she asked with an expression of pure disgust and I nodded.

She came forward quickly and grabbed my right ankle. Thank goodness she didn't take the left one. She closed her eyes and she held my foot to her nose and breathed in. When she opened her eyes they were hungry. I stiffened. She gave me an evil smile.

"If you ask me I think you smell delicious." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

My heart beat sped up. She licked her lips in anticipation. I could tell she was about to go for the bite when the wall crashed. Tons of bricks flew around along with plaster and a lot of dust.

I had to close my eyes and cough out a few times while everything settled. I opened my eyes and squinted through the dust and my face was filled with hope. Although it was not the person I was expecting to see, this person was still good enough...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. Thanks, Kate x<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 By leafygirlnat

_**Previously:** I had to close my eyes and cough out a few times while everything settled. I opened my eyes and squinted through the dust and my face was filled with hope. Although it was not the person I was expecting to see, this person was still good enough..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - This chapter was written by<strong> **leafygirlnat **

"Alice?" I said questionably with a cough.  
>She flashed me a dazzling smile that almost compared to her brothers, but not quite.<br>"Hey Bella, I knew you would be in trouble." She said in a cheery voice. Almost not realizing that Victoria was standing there staring at Alice and the huge hole in the wall beside her."You couldn't use the door?" I asked which was a bit difficult since my teeth were still chattering from the cold bath water.  
>"I like to make an entrance." She said. And then her smile disappeared and she got into a fighting stance. All joking was gone and the tone in the room turned serious.<p>

"Well," Victoria started, "not who I was hoping for, but you'll do." She snarled and leapt at Alice. Who quickly darted out of the way. It was so graceful it looked like she could be dancing, and not fighting a psycho vampire who wants to kill me and my vampire boyfriend.  
>Victoria stood up straight while Alice still stayed crouched. Victoria smiled her creepy smile.<p>

"I forgot you were the one who sees the future."  
>Alice didn't move. She stayed watching Victoria, studying her every move. "This will difficult things, make it harder to kill you. But I like a challenge." Then she lunged at Alice again. But missed her by an inch. She growled and tried again and again.<br>Until finally she leapt at Alice but changed direction while in the air, she landed right on top of Alice. They wrestled and Alice ended up on top. She tried to hold her down.

"Alice! Is anyone else coming?" I yelled at her. She had her eyes closed and she tried to concentrate on too many things at once. She began to loosen her grip on Victoria and Victoria tried to flip her over. But when Alice heard me scream her eyes snapped open and her firm grip returned.  
>"Alice! Is anyone else coming?"<p>

She slightly nodded her head. Great, I thought to myself. Alice is trying to hold down this psycho vampire and I can't do anything to help. I pulled myself out of the freezing bath water and collapsed onto the floor.I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for help. A few minutes later Alice seemed to start getting weaker. We needed help soon, or we were both going to die.

I heard a banging downstairs and I saw Alice sigh. She was relieved. I may not have vampire senses, but I knew that help was here.  
>Before I knew what was happening the rest of Alice's vampire family flooded into the bathroom. I tried to stand but couldn't. When did I get so tired?<br>Alice looked up hopefully and Victoria took that chance to act. She threw Alice off of her and in a flash was right behind me.  
>All of the Vampires in the room took a step forward. I then realized that Edward wasn't there. How could he not be here? Rosalie was here, and she hates me.<p>

Victoria grabbed my shoulders and spoke in a harsh tone "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
>Emmett scoffed. "Just give up, Victoria."<br>"Yeah." Jasper said. "We have you out numbered."  
>Victoria laughed. "That may be so, but " She brushed my wet hair off my shoulder and leaned close to my neck. So close that I could have felt her breath if she wasn't a vampire. "I have this fragile little human's life in my hands."<p>

All of the Cullen's froze. "Ah so all of you have taken a liking to the human? Funny." She laughed again. "What to do, what to do."  
>"Don't hurt her," I heard Carlisle growl. But whatever happened after that I didn't really know. I stopped listening, I stopped caring. Charlie was dead. Victoria probably killed him. Edward wasn't here. He wasn't here to try to save me. What did I have to live for?<p>

The next thing I knew I felt Victoria's fang slide into my neck. I gasped at the pain and then began to scream as the venom began to circulate through my body. But the fangs were gone as quickly as they came. I fell to the ground and didn't try to move.

I saw Emmet and Jasper carry Victoria through the hole in the wall and away from the bathroom. She was kicking and screaming and trying to bite them. But it was no use. They were too strong. Rosalie followed them through the door but stopped and turned around to look at me. The look she gave me was sad, as if she felt some emotions towards me other than hate. But then her face changed quickly and she was gone in a flash.

Esme, Alice, and Carlisle had rushed over to me where I laid crumpled on the floor. Esme gingerly took my head in her hand and moved my hair so Carlisle could see the bite. At that moment, the venom hit my heart. The pain was excruciating. My body began to shake and my legs and arms started flailing about.  
>This bite was different from when James bit me. More venom was in my body and it was spreading faster. I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't open. Finally my body remembered how to speak. I knew I wouldn't be conscious for much longer, so I forced myself to speak the question I had to know the answer to before I died.<p>

"Where's Edward?" My voice was quiet and raspy. Like sandpaper. But I knew they could hear me.  
>Alice's face softened from her serious mask. "I don't know." She said sadly.<br>And what little hopes I had dropped. I closed my eyes and accepted death. I focused on the physical pain of the bite instead of the emotional pain of my heart breaking. I don't know which one hurt more.  
>The sounds around me started sounding muffled. The three vampires in the room tried to figure out a way to save me, but it wasn't possible. There was too much venom already in my blood stream. I was dying and everyone knew it.<p>

My mind went blank and all sounds stopped. Until I heard a voice. The voice I was waiting all day to hear. I floated over to me and wrapped around me like a blanket. I was sweet like honey and soft like velvet, I felt a smile form on my lips. Then the voice turned cold and harsh.  
>My body tensed when I heard the voices change from peace to fury. Edward was here for me. But he was too late.<p>

There was no saving me. I didn't know where he was while I was being held hostage by a vicious vampire, but now I'll never know. All he could do now was be angry at his family for not saving me. Even though it wasn't their fault. I mean, where was he? Not with me. And i thought he loved me.

I felt an ice cold hand take mine and someone started shaking me. I willed myself to open my eyes. My last request in life was to see his face. The love of my life. But nothing happened. My eyes didn't open. My body just kept shaking and shivering.  
>Then when I thought all hope was lost, my eyes slowly fluttered open. And I was staring into deep pools of topaz. His head went back a bit and I could see his lips moving, but I no longer could hear anything.<br>My eyes quickly closed after that. My final request was answered. His big cold hands continued to shake me until I fell into a deep sleep. I felt like I was falling into a black hole of nothingness. I then realized, this is death. This is how it feels. And it sucks.

What I didn't realize was that when you get bitten by a vampire, you don't die, you change. I didn't remember this until I woke up from my deep sleep that I thought would never end. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ceiling. Only everything was cleared and more vibrant.  
>I heard moving next to me. I sat up and saw Edward. He had a mirror. Why would he have a mirror? He held it in front of me and I looked into the mirror. I saw me but I was much prettier than I remembered. And then I noticed my eyes. They were bright red I was a vampire.<p>

Edward opened his mouth to speak and said, "...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. Thanks, Kate x<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 By guirtythetwihard

**Chapter 5 - This chapter was written by** **guirtythetwihard**

"Hello." His heart meltingly beautiful voice said. Suddenly, everything in me washed away. All my anguish, my worry, my fear, the only emotion I could feel was happiness.

"Hey." I said, my voice sounding like a harmony of angels singing. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Bella I'm so so sorry." He murmured, his eyes were filled with anguish and I thought I could see a trace of fear. Was he scared of me? "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up and grabbing his shoulders. He winced and lowered my arms. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled, dropping my arms to my sides. My gaze fixed with his and I tried to decipher the hidden emotions. Edward sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. He leant his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands.

"I should've been here to protect you Bella. You shouldn't be this, you should be a healthy human that has a bating heart and a future." He said, I wanted to comfort him but I wasn't completely sure how to. "Edward." I murmured, curling my finger under his chin and lifting his face up. His butterscotch eyes tightened a bit and his hands balled up into fists.

"No!" Jacob cried. I jumped at the noise and stood up in a fluid motion. Edward was automatically in front of me, his stance like a hunter going after their prey. "You dirty rotten bloodsucker!" Jacob spat, he glared at Edward under his thick shaggy eyebrows. I breathed in Jacob's scent and was disgusted. I felt like plugging my nose with anything, anything that would remove this dog stench.

"You bit her!" Jacob shouted, his hands trembling in rage and his whole body quivering. "Jake no!" I cried as he stood a step towards Edward. Jacob looked at me, his eyes now sad and he slowly stopped trembling. I wanted to go and give him a hug, reassure him that everything would be okay but even I couldn't see how. I was a vampire. I could easily drink my father's blood if he arrived home. I could kill someone if I breathed in their delicious scent. "Bella." He sighed. Edward straightened up a bit and I relaxed slightly.

He stretched his arm behind him and took my ice-cold hand. "Jake I'm so sorry. But it wasn't Edward. It was Victoria, she came in and bit me and I'm changed. It wasn't the Cullen's!" I explained quickly. I hoped he understood my fast pace, my nerves were in tatters. "Victoria?" he asked. I nodded slowly, my eyes feeling oddly painful and dry. I then realised this was the vampire form of crying. "I need to go." He whispered. He leapt out the gap in the wall and ran off. The last thing I saw was his quivering body as it ran deeper into Fork's lush forest.

"Edward." was all I said as I moved round to look at my true love. Our hands were still interlinked and I could feel the charge of electricity as it coursed thorough us. "I'm so sorry Bella." He croaked. Was he crying? No, no! My angel shouldn't cry, especially over me. "Ssh. Don't be Edward. I'm fine, a little confused yes but I'm alright. I get to be with you forever now, don't I?" I said trying to raise his mood. His eyes bored into mine and I felt like I was wasting my time trying to make him feel better. I stretched up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I locked my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had.

Edward responded by weaving his hands into my hair and kissing me back. His kiss was less guarded than it was when I was human; in fact he wasn't holding back at all. He gave me everything in a few movements and I was left dazzled. "Be happy." I whispered as I held his perfect face between my strong, ivory coloured hands. He nodded slightly, his mouth pulling up into a half-hearted smile. I didn't want to tell him how happy and confused I was with my change. I was delighted that I would be with him forever but a part of me worried about Charlie and Renee. How would they cope when I disappeared? Would Charlie think I was dead? I couldn't see them ever again unless I wanted blood on my hands.

I shivered at the thought and shook my head. Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers and then kissed my jaw. "Bella, I love you. Of course I do. But I don't deserve your comfort seeing I left you alone and helpless." He said seriously. Dread flooded through me as he spoke the painful words. He couldn't leave me, not this time. I could track him down, run after him with my superhuman speed. "Edward, you deserve everything. Don't be sad, I'm no longer breakable." I added with a smirk. He sighed and smiled properly. His lopsided grin still made me feel like jelly, maybe it always would. "Let's go to my house and we'll sort all of this out." Edward suggested.

We jumped out the window and I was startled by how fast I could run. I leapt over my old truck, my figure just a blur to the naked human eye. Edward was very fast but my powerful legs matched his strides. I smelt sweet scents as we neared his family home. I wondered who owned which scent, I had always assumed Edward was the sweetest but the mixture was like sugar. I could see a warm glow up ahead and I presumed it was the Cullen house.

We ran through the door and into the lounge. The whole family sat on the long sofas, their eyes expectant and hesitant. "Hey." I said, looking at each of the Cullen's. Alice was smiling at me and Emmett gave me a wink. Rosalie however was scowling until Edward hissed and she became preoccupied with her hair. "Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked eventually. He stood up and walked towards me very slowly. "Yeah, I'm a bit confused but otherwise okay." I smiled, trying to ease some of the obvious tension.

The whole room calmed and I noticed Jasper looking at everyone. I felt a wave of relaxation flow over me, making me forget my troubles. Jasper met my gaze and I smiled thankfully at him. "Bella, we're all very sorry." Esme said, reaching to hug me. I met her body and hugged her lightly, barely using any of my newborn strength. I shook my head. "I'm not very sad. I'll miss Charlie and Renee but you are all my family now. I love all of you and I'm glad that I finally fit in." I explained, squeezing Edward's hand very slightly.

Everyone seemed to relax at that and I was embraced by almost everyone. Rosalie was a bit less annoyed, she actually gave me a slightly smile before heading outside with Emmett. "Should we hunt Bella?" Edward asked carefully. I swallowed and winced. It felt as though a thousand flames were clawing themselves up my throat. "Yes, how stupid of me. You'll be careful, won't you Edward?" Carlisle asked his son. Edward nodded and took me outside.

Catching prey was easy, it was just a fast and very easy game. All I had to do was sink my teeth into the animals flesh and they were goners. I was about to drink my next deer when the wind changed. A beautifully painful scent hit me and I changed. My pupils dilated, my body dropped the deer and I smiled. Human blood. It was close, I could smell it. "Bella!" Edward cried. But I couldn't help it, he was too far from me now and he couldn't stop me. I ran towards the scent at a lightning speed. The smell was getting stronger and stronger and my body screamed for human blood. TheI leapt out the clearing and found dinner.

A tall, young man was sitting on his bike, his gaze locked on his black iPod. "Hello." I smiled, my smile seductive. He looked at me, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I stalked forward, not being able to stop myself. The pulse in the mans neck was driving me crazy, my mouth filled with venom and my hands curled into claws. "You look yummy." I smirked, and then I lunged forwards...

* * *

><p><strong>ohh great cliffhanger! XD <strong>

**Please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. **

**Thanks, Kate x**


	7. Chapter 6 By missionarycook

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen no matter how many times I dream otherwise, but you guys understand that right? Lol!

_**Previously:** Human blood. It was close, I could smell it. "Bella!" Edward cried. But I couldn't help it, he was too far from me now and he couldn't stop me. I ran towards the scent at a lightning speed. The smell was getting stronger and stronger and my body screamed for human blood. Then leapt out the clearing and found dinner._

_A tall, young man was sitting on his bike, his gaze locked on his black iPod. "Hello." I smiled, seductively. He looked at me, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I stalked forward, not being able to stop myself. The pulse in the man's neck was driving me crazy, my mouth filled with venom and my hands curled into claws. "You look yummy." I smirked, and then I lunged forwards..._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written by missionarycook<strong>

**Chapter 6**

As I lunged forward, I felt something knock me to the ground, holding me there. I let out a growl and then I heard Edward whisper in my ear, "Bella please stop. I'm trying to help you."  
>I was mad and couldn't think right at first. I was struggling and finally able to fight out of his grasp. I then took position to strike again then I heard, "Bella is that you?"<p>

I was confused at first and looked again. His face was very familiar and I couldn't understand why. I heard someone behind me, and he had sense to warm me this time by saying, "Bella sweetheart, it's me Edward. I found you. He was laughing as though trying to cover up something."  
>He then said, "Hey look it's Eric Yorkie. What are you doing this far in the woods?"<p>

When Edward had spoken his name it clicked and I remembered him. I had been about to kill one of my best friends from school. I was so ashamed. What did he think of me?

Eric seemed to calm down a bit and said, "Well since it hadn't rained yesterday or today, a few of us decided to come bike riding."  
>As he said this, out rode Ben and Angela. Angela looked at me funny for a moment and said, "Hey Bella, how you holding up?"<p>

At first I had no clue what she was talking about. How'd she guess what we were, and know that I was now one. All these thoughts passed really quickly. Being a vampire was confusing. I felt Edward nudge me to speak.  
>So I said, "Well as good as can be expected." That seemed to be a response that could be vague and right at the same time.<br>She then asked, "What happened to you? Why weren't you at the funeral yesterday? It just seemed you should have been there? You look so different?"

Oh great! Now what do I say? Edward then said in a vampire whisper that they couldn't hear, "Hey I got this one. Just pretend to fake cry. I'll explain it to her."  
>I then asked him,"What about my eyes Edward. Does she notice them?"<br>Edward then said, "No she hasn't noticed them, because they are black right now. You are thirsty and were in persue of your prey. Also she's not close enough to notice how dark they really are. Now if you could pretend to cry it would help to hide your face and she can't look again and notice."

I had no idea where he was going with this, but I went along with it. I put my head in my hand and began to shake my shoulders as thought I was crying.  
>Edward put his arm around me and rubbed my back in a comforting way. He then said to Angela, "Well Angela you see, Bella had come camping with us a few days ago and we didn't find out until this morning. She's been crying and been sick all morning. She's kind of pale because of it. That's why she looks so ghostly."<p>

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry." Angela broke into tears and I heard Ben hug her and he said, "Yeah Bella we are all sorry. What's going to happen to her?"  
>Edward then said, "Well since she is almost eighteen, her mom has given her permission to live with us, but my dad thinks it will be too painful for her here. So we've decided to go back up to Alaska for a while. At least till she is done with school. Then we aren't sure."<p>

Angela was crying even more. She'd really been my friend there and would miss me. I still hadn't let go of Edward. I'd never been one for hugs so they didn't come up to us for hugs. Edward told them goodbye for me and then he said, "Well we'd better get back as my mom and Dad will be worrying about us. Perhaps Bella can email you guys once we get settled in Alaska. I know you guys will tell all of her friends goodbye for her right? Let's go Bella."  
>We then walked back into the woods Edward holding me tightly. I was truly upset now. Not only had I been about to kill one of my friends, but I was reminded that Charlie was dead. What was I going to do without my dad? I mean I always knew I'd choose this life someday and I'd have to leave him eventually, but I never even got a chance to tell him good bye.<p>

Edward must have seen my face because he asked, "Its ok Sweetheart. I'm here for you and I'm going to help you every step of the way. We are going to leave Forks and Carlisle called your mom to tell her everything. He said that with everything you've been through, separating you from me now could make it worse for you.

"He's a doctor so of course she bought it. She agreed knowing that we are the best for you right now. Especially with Phil's career taking off and she will really be on the road a lot."  
>I nodded and said, "Ok. It's just really sucks that Charlie is gone and I'll never be able to tell him goodbye. I just got the chance to get to know him again and now he's gone. I'm sad about that but what we going to do about us. I mean you said you wanted to be married before I was changed or ."<p>

"Oh believe me I've thought of that. We are getting married this afternoon. It will be a quick ceremony. Carlisle was able to get a license off the internet and will marry us when we get back. I know you hate surprises, but I figured you'd like this one. Alice got you a pretty white dress and since you are new born and we can't risk it, my family will be the only ones attending. We will be man and wife within a few hours."

I lifted my eye brows and said, "Well I guess so. I love you and now I can belong to you in always and you can't get rid of me now."  
>Edward then kissed me for a long tender moment and said, "I never wanted to get rid of you anyway. Getting to marry you is just an added bonus."<br>I giggled and we walked arm and arm back to the house. Alice of course quickly whisked me up to the bathroom to get me ready. We had put the dress on and she did my hair and make-up.

Soon it was time to be joined to my beloved. Alice had just placed my veil on and I saw her eyes go blank. She came back after I'd called her name like ten times. She said, "Hey Bella would you excuse me for a minute?"  
>She left and I heard soft whispers even for my super vampire hearing down stairs. Then I hear someone on the stairs and turn the door knob.<p>

The door opened a crack and in walked a very pale Charlie. A paleness I had recognized could only mean one thing. Charlie is a Vampire...

* * *

><p><strong>wow another amazing chapter! let us know what you think so far so please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. <strong>

**Thanks, Kate x**


	8. Chapter 7 by Sugarplumplum

**This chapter is written by Sugarplumplum**

**Chapter 7**

I gasped bewildered. I ran my eyes over Charlie. I noticed his gaze follow mine.

"Wa..wa..tt are you doing here? I thought you were dead", I asked him, in my mind running over my conversation and or break down with Jake he said he got mauled by something- breaking me from my racing thoughts Charlie answered my question.

"Well I heard my little girl was getting married why else would I be here for?" he asked eyeing my veil and dress.

"No I mean how are you still here, I realize you're a vampire but how, who, when, were, give me some answers here", Anxiety making my voice get high. Charlie chuckled "Whoa slow down is this 20 questions or something?"

I growled at his joke I needed some answers now before I exploded in confusion.

"Sorry anyway I was out fishing and I was walking back through the forest when a streak of red hair caught my eye. I kept walking thinking it was nothing. But something in the back of my head said 'get your gun out Charlie your gonna need it' so I followed what it said and got my gun out. It was no match for the red heads strength. As I was pinned underneath her she asked me where you were. I said you were at the house. And then she bit me and I felt like someone was burning me. About seven or eight days later I overheard Alice talking about a wedding your secret wedding so Alice new I had to be there so she let me in and here I am." He smiled as he finished then I think I heard him mutter "I would never miss it for the world".

I saw the small pixies head pop around Charlie her eyes asking if she could come in. I nodded slowly and she dashed around Charlie taking all control of the situation.

"Okay Charlie go down the hall two doors and on your right you will find a suite and tie for you to were." He nodded and dashed out of the room to go get ready.

I glared at Alice speaking through my teeth "You know you could've told me instead of watching me freak out".  
>"What's the fun in that? I think it was hilarious watching a vampire have a panic attack quite funny", she said in a chipper voice.<p>

I let it slide when I saw my father waiting for me and the music started to begin. I laced my arm with his and we marched down the spiral stairs. It wasn't too hard to spot him and the look on his face was shining he was positively glowing...

* * *

><p><strong>please review this chapter and tell us what you think, also if you are interested in writting a chapter just PM me to let me know. <strong>

**Thanks, Kate x**


End file.
